


Pulling You Close

by syriala



Series: The Hug Series [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles had already seen Derek’s body in the elevator, before he rushed after Scott, but now as he was making his way back, he really hoped that Derek was long gone, that Derek wasn’t hurt, that he wasn’t dead.But when he came back to the elevator, Derek was still lying on the floor, in the same position and Stiles stomach dropped out. He couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be.





	Pulling You Close

Stiles had already seen Derek’s body in the elevator, before he rushed after Scott, but now as he was making his way back, he really hoped that Derek was long gone, that Derek wasn’t hurt, that he wasn’t _dead_.

But when he came back to the elevator, Derek was still lying on the floor, in the same position and Stiles stomach dropped out. He couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be.

He rushed to Derek’s side, shaking him, but without result. He frantically checked his pulse and breathing and was relieved to find both. Not dead then.

“Derek? Derek, come on,” he yelled at him and slapped him several times, hoping that it would prompt a reaction from him, but without luck.

Stiles’ mind flashed back to the time Derek was hit with the wolfsbane bullet, he had lost consciousness then too, and Stiles had hit him with his fist to wake him up again. Stiles really didn’t want to hit Derek like that ever again, but since nothing else had helped he would do it.

So he made the fist and brought his hand down, but before he could make contact Derek caught his arm.

Stiles let out a sigh of relieve, while Derek watched around frantically.

“Where is she?” he asked and his gaze finally fell onto Stiles.

“Jennifer? Gone. With Scott’s mom,” Stiles said.

“She took her?”

“Yeah. If that’s not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott’s gone, he left with Deucalion, okay, so we gotta get you out of here, the police are coming right now, we got to get you the hell out of here,” Stiles told him in a rush and Derek was clearly slightly overwhelmed but there was no time for coddling right now.

“Woah,” Derek whispered. “What about Cora?” he asked then but he was already sitting up, while Stiles put his hand on Derek’s shoulder to help him. He could be seriously hurt after all.

“Peter and Isaac have her. They are already gone, meeting with Argent,” Stiles explained while he tried to get Derek all the way up, but Derek was fighting him.

“What about your dad?” he softly asked and he squeezed Stiles arm, which he still had in his grasp.

“Still gone,” Stiles managed to choke out and suddenly Derek pulled him close, pulled him right into his chest, nose buried in Stiles hair.

“We’ll find him. You’ll find him, Stiles, it will be okay,” he said, lips moving against Stiles’ temple, while he brought his other hand up to cradle Stiles’ head, keeping him close.

Stiles’ hands tightly grasped Derek’s shirt, falling into the comfort he offered.

“You don’t know that,” he whispered, “you don’t know if he will be okay, he could already be, he could already, she could already have…” he trailed off here, gasping for breath, and Derek pulled his face into his neck.

“Breathe, Stiles,” he instructed him and Stiles dimly realized that Derek was taking deliberately deep breathes so that he could match them.

He tried to breathe with Derek, but it took him a few tries before he managed it.

“I can’t lose him too,” he whispered when he had the breath for it again and it almost felt like Derek pressed a kiss into his hair.

“I know. We’ll figure it out,” he promised and Stiles wanted to believe him.

“You need to go,” Stiles eventually told him and tried to move back, out of Derek’s embrace but he wouldn’t let him.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked and Stiles laughed helplessly.

“I’m not gonna be okay as long as my dad is missing,” Stiles admitted. “But I’m gonna be even less okay if you get arrested or worse,” he told Derek who finally allowed him to move away a bit.

He didn’t let go of Stiles’ arm, and he also didn’t remove his hand from his head, but he gave Stiles enough room to make eye contact.

“What’s the plan?” Derek asked and Stiles frantically shook his head.

“I don’t know. No clue. I’m gonna bullshit the police, you’re going to get Cora back and out of dodge and try to find a cure, she wasn’t breathing there for a second, you need to help her, and then, I don’t know, we’ll see. We need to get Scott back and Jennifer is out there and I don’t know, Derek, I don’t know.” Stiles could feel the panic well up again and he took a deep steadying breath.

“That’s okay, Stiles. You don’t always have to know everything,” Derek tried to reassure him and he seemed so earnest about it, that Stiles couldn’t hold his gaze anymore.

Instead he dropped it to his hands, which were still clenched in Derek’s shirt.

“You don’t know that it will be okay,” he repeated and Derek shrugged.

“No, but you also don’t know that it will all go to shit,” he said right before his glance darted to the side. “The police are here,” he told Stiles who could hear the sirens, but couldn’t tell how far away they were.

“You need to go,” he said but he didn’t let go of Derek yet. “They can’t see you here.”

“Okay,” Derek solemnly said, before he used the hand still buried in Stiles’ hair to bow his head down, so he could drop a kiss to his forehead. “You go bullshit the police, you’re good at that,” he told him with a small smile as he gently pried Stiles’ hands off his shirt.

“You go save your sister and please don’t die,” Stiles chocked out, unable to respond to Derek’s attempt at teasing.

“I won’t,” Derek promised him and then he got up in one fluid motion, dragging Stiles up with him.

He pulled him into one last, fleeting hug before he dashed out of the door Scott had left through earlier.

Stiles tried to listen to his footsteps, to gauge his distance, but all he could hear were the police officers outside. He really hoped Derek was already gone.


End file.
